Appendix:Sea Guardians
Sea Guardians consist of the Mythical Pokémon duo Manaphy and Phione. First introduced in the side series game Pokémon Ranger, these two Water-type Pokémon were born in the vast sea. About Manaphy is born on the cold seafloor, while Phione is found in warmer oceans and is rumoured to drift in packs with its own species. In Pokémon Ranger series, Manaphy Egg could be found in Special Missions, where it must be retrieved and protected. After completing the missions, it could be transferred to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heart Gold and Soul Silver to be hatched, where Manaphy Egg was found to be the only Egg with a unique sprite in core series games. Manaphy can be bred with Ditto, and once bred, produces the other member of this group — Phione. Oddly enough, Phione cannot evolve into its parent. Manaphy has balanced stats, with every stat having a base value of 100. The player can basically turn Manaphy into any type of trained Pokémon depending on its nature and Individual Values, though as Manaphy is born with the status move Tail Glow, which makes its Sp. Atk skyrocket upon usage, Manaphy is mostly seen as a Special "sweeper". Phione, on the other hand, has all base values of 80. It is just like Manaphy in its well-roundedness, but it is not as developed and therefore its stats are not as high. Obtaining Sea Guardians Manaphy Manaphy is event-exclusive in Pokémon Brick Bronze. The Manaphy Event is only held thrice so far: first in May, 2016, later in October of the same year to celebrate the first anniversary of this game, and most recently in May, 2017 which also happened to be the anniversary of the first Manaphy Event. During the event, the Manaphy Egg would have a [https://twitter.com/lando64000/status/729651311818330112 1/1000 or 0.1% chance] of washing ashore on Rosecove Beach every time a wave washed up. The Egg would be blue, oblong in shape and have a red blob in the centre. Any single player could pick it up by clicking on it, but only if they had at least one empty spot in their party. Each Manaphy Egg only lasts onshore for 10 minutes before getting washed away. Also note that each Egg can only be fetched by 1 player, so whenever a Manaphy Egg washes ashore, players may have to race for it. After getting the Egg, the player could hatch it just like a normal Pokémon Egg. Phione Phione could not be obtained until the Version 0.13 update on 12th May, 2017, which opened Golden Poké Ball Arcade. The only way of getting Phione is by breeding Manaphy with Ditto, which can be purchased at the Tix Shop in that Arcade with 10000 in-game Tix. If a player leaves both Manaphy and Ditto in the Lagoona Day Care, there will be a Phione egg waiting for the player to pick up later on. After hatching Phione, it can also breed with Ditto to give birth to more of its own species, making Sea Guardians the only Mythical Pokémon capable of breeding. Movesets Note: Moves in italics are status moves and will not directly damage the opponent. Trivia *From the second Manaphy Event onwards, Manaphy's cry has been added when the Egg spawns. *Manaphy Egg is the only Pokémon Egg to retain its unique, official Egg sprite. *Phione Eggs are rather easily to be confused with Azelf Eggs. They both are in blue and have a red jewel on the Eggs, but Phione Eggs have a lighter shade of blue. Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon